


Filius Mortis Est

by WintergirlsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And sometimes I can't help but read a good bashing fic, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Except Charlie twins and bill, F/M, For Percy, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione will be worked with, His magic needs both black and white to thrive, I'm in between about her, I'm more indifferent towards him, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Necromancer Harry Potter, Percy needs to either get the stick out if his ass or get laid, She's insufferable at first, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, So it's not bashing but it's not loving, Time Travel, Weasley Bashing, well actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintergirlsGirl/pseuds/WintergirlsGirl
Summary: With Death waiting for him to come of age,  his mate being flung back and forth between past and present,  his honorary mother being the same.  It'll  be quite the shock when Harry Potter isn't a meek little underweight boy. But a young man with enough cunning and ambition to rival his mate and the smarts to rival his mother. Whatever will Albus do?





	

Voldemorts spirit flew from the destroyed house, his clothing and wand falling to the floor in a pile. A small part of his soul choosing to stay and flew towards the dead boy in the crib, forcing his way into the soon to be scar, not seeing what was going on behind him. 

The killing curse had killed Harry. He didn't understand what was happening, one moment his mommy was standing in front of him, the next she's on the ground, and the crazy man said something to him, sending a beam of light his way. 

One moment he's in his body, the next he's floating above trying not to cry. He felt someone pulling him close, trying to comfort him as he watched the black smoke head for his body. 

"Oh honey, you weren't supposed to follow me. I had wished you'd live and be happy with friends and grow up to be a handsome young man. I'm so sorry baby, I couldn't save you after all. " 

He looked to the side, knowing the voice that was currently speaking. A mop of orange hair obscured his view, causing him to cry out in delight. 

"Mrs. Potter, if you'd kindly hand me Harry. " A deep voice said from behind him, startling his mother out of her apologies. 

"I don't... Who are you? " She demanded, her grip tightening slightly on the child. 

"I am Death young one and you happen to be holding my Master. My _son _."__

__She stared wide eyed at the being talking to her, her heart telling her not to let go and her brain telling her to hand Harry over. "What do you mean your son?" She asked, voice a choked off whisper._ _

__The previously unfeeling eyes of Death softened, always happy to talk about young Harry. "Everyone becomes my children when they die. That's how it has always been. Yet with Harry, he became my son in all but blood when struck by the killing curse. He is the destined holder of all three hallows, making him my Master along with the fact he is the only necromancer in years. Hundreds of years. And he'll be the last." Death took a deep, rattling breathe before finishing. "He was made for me, to cure me of the eternity of loneliness. "_ _

__Lily closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks and soaking wherever they landed. "You'll take care of him?"_ _

__"Of course. When he is older, he shall even be able to meet with you. You will never have to say goodbye to him. "_ _

__She handed him into the hands of Death with a kiss to the forehead and an I love you, watching mutely as he spoke softly to her son before gently pushing him back into his body. His long, entirely too long, fingers pinching at his scar, officially closing him off from any major influence that could harm the boy._ _

__Killing curse green blinked open, staring, stalk still, at the ceiling. The subtle glow of power, fading moments later._ _

__The world would never be the same._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten asked a few times if there will be more, there will be. I tend to float between all my works, so give me time.


End file.
